Influencias culturales en la serie Submachine
está fuertemente inspirado por la arquitectura egipcia.]]Se ha observado que hay una gran cantidad de influencias en la serie Submachine originadas en civilizaciones y culturas antiguas. Hay muchas teorías sobre Submachine que afirman que la Subred puede viajar a través del tiempo, así que esa puede ser la explicación para todas estas reliquias y templos. Otra explicación más plausible podría ser que la Submachine fuera capaz de "absorber" lugares del mundo real, como viejos templos abandonados, que están lejos de la gente y difíciles de encontrar. Esto también explicaría las prisiones, laboratorios, etc. encontrados en SNEE. Una tercera opción poco probable es que la gente que construyó Submachine usó algún tipo de "magia" antigua para ayudar en su construcción (como en el Cronon del Límite), aunque la verdadera explicación puede ser una combinación de las tres. Egipto Véase también: Escarabajo. En Submachine 0: The Ancient Adventure, en el interior del templo hay esculturas de escarabajos en ciertas habitaciones. Algunas están recubiertas de oro. .]] Estos escarabajos son amuletos que representan el ciclo del sol a través del cielo durante el día, y como tales estaban relacionados con el dios Ra.Wikipedia, Scarab A menudo se usaban como sellos, llevando los nombres de gente importante. Algunos faraones incluso publicaron escarabajos conmemorativos en alabanza a sí mismos.Escarabajos conmemorativos de Amenhotep III - Wikipedia Una estatua de un chacal, que es muy probablemente el dios egipcio Anubis, bloquea la entrada a la cámara que contiene la Gema de la Sabiduría del Templo. Hay también estatuas similares localizadas en la Sección Antigua y en la Raíz. Anubis era el embalsamador divino y uno de los poderosos dioses del inframundo. En Submachine 6: The Edge, en el área de los Túneles, hay un retrato del dios egipcio Thoth. Este grabado puede también ser encontrado en una zona secreta en unaa esquina del acantilado de la entrada de los Túneles. Ahí se puede leer información sobre Thoth; Thoth era el dios egipcio de la magia, la escritura y la ciencia y también ayudaba a juzgar a los muertos. Thoth, en el Antiguo Egipto, fue adorado principalmente en la ciudad de Hermópolis. Usualmente se muestra con la cabeza de ibis y el cuerpo de hombre. En el área de El Cronon el nombre de Thoth está en la rueda del reloj de arena, escrito con jeroglíficos. También las paredes del Cronon están cubiertas con jeroglíficos. Una inspección más cercana revela que muestran la misma frase una y otra vez. Asia China En Submachine 0, hay dos esculturas de dragones que flanquean la puerta de entrada al templo. Los dragones asiáticos tenían normalmente apariencia de serpiente, no llevaban alas y sus patas tenían garras. Estaban usualmente relacionados con la lluvia y el agua. Taoísmo Leer más: El Estudio, Taijitu... En Submachine Network Exploration Experience, en el área llamada el Estudio, encontramos el símbolo ☯. Esto se llama taijitu (Chino: 太極圖, se lee: tài jí tú) más comúnmente conocido como el símbolo del Ying y el Yang (Chino: 陰陽, se lee: yīnyáng). El taijitu es uno de los símbolos más antiguos y mejor conocidos del mundo, pero pocos entienden su significado completo. Representa una de las teorías más fundamentales y profundas de la filosofía taoísta antigua. En su corazón están los dos polos de la existencia, que son opuestos pero complementarios. El blanco Yang moviéndose hacia arriba se mezcla con el negro Yin moviéndose hacia abajo. Yin y Yang fuerzas opuestas y dependientes entre sí que fluyen en un ciclo natural, siempre buscando el balance. Son dos aspectos de una sola realidad. Cada uno contiene la semilla del otro. Sin embargo, el taijitu no es un concepto únicamente asiático. También fue un símbolo usado por los celtas. No obstante, lo usaban principalmente como una partícula en su arte, por ejemplo como el centro de una flor. Pero este uso es menos conocido, y la habitación tiene también varios símbolos budistas vinculándola a Oriente. Es de notar que los dos taijitus del Estudio están girados 180 grados entre sí, de tal forma que cortándolos en piezas y juntando las partes del mismo color se obtendrían dos círculos, uno blanco y otro negro. Budismo Leer más: Rueda del Dharma, Dharmacakra (en wikipedia), Mudra... La Rueda del Dharma representa las ocho reglas en el camino a la iluminación. Se puede ver en el Estudio y en el Barco de Liz. Incluso hay dos citas de Siddhartha Gautama o Gautama Buddha (Buda)Spiritual Experiences.com - Quote 19dentro del Santuario. La primera es: La segunda es sólo un fragmento de una cita más larga, aunque esta versión puede ser encontrada en sí misma: Estas citas están inscritas en dos estatuas de Buda, que le representan en dos diferentes posturas del mudrā (sánscrito:मुद्रा), que son poses y gestos manuales hindúes y otros rituales budistas. La estatua del extremo derecho del Santuario se muestra en Dhyāna Mudrā o el mudrā de meditación, que tiene las manos en el regazo, y las palmas hacia arriba. El Dhyāna Mudrā muestra concentración total, y meditación sobre la Buena Ley. La otra estatua parece estar haciendo Varada y Abhaya Mudrā, pero cambiando la posición normal de las manos. Abhaya Mudrā es el "Mudrā del no-miedo", que representa la protección y la disipación del miedo. Este es el Mudrā que Buda usó para calmar a un elefante furioso. Varada Mudrā por otra parte es un signo de caridad, lo que concuerda: la mano lleva una de las piedras que se necesitan para el puzzle. Varada normalmente se hace con la mano izquierda, mientras que Abhaya se hace con la derecha. En Submachine 7: The Core, sin embargo, las manos están representadas hacia el otro lado. Una estatua más de Buda se puede encontrar en un área de Submachine Network Exploration Experience, llamada el Altar. En el altar la estatua está en la postura de Vitarka Mudrā, el mudrā de las argumentaciones y enseñanzas budistas. Además, cada una de las estatuas están sentadas en la misma posición o asana (आसन), padmāsana (पद्मासन) más conocida como la Posición del Loto. Lotus position - Wikipedia Parecería también que la estatua de la derecha del Santuario está modelada a partir del Gran Buda (大仏, daibutsu) del Kōtoku-in templo japonés (高徳院). Sin embargo, el Gran Buda de Kōtoku-in tiene casi treinta metros de alto y pesa más de 120 toneladas.Kōtoku-in temple - Wikipedia La estatua del Gran Buda retrata al Amitābha Buddha. Esto es algo incoherente ya que la cita de abajo es de Gautama Buddha. Mesoamérica Las 32 Cámaras están llenas de signos de arquitectura mesoamericana, y el calendario final es azteca. Hay también varias estatuas de dioses mayas incluyendo la diosa maya del suicidio. Aztecas Leer más: Piedra del Sol azteca El calendario visto al final de Submachine: 32 Chambers es realmente un calendario de piedra azteca. Es una réplica exacta de la Piedra del Sol (en inglés Sun Stone) o Cuauhxicalli (Cuenco de Águila). Fue excavada en el Zócalo, la plaza principal de la Ciudad de México, el 17 de diciembre de 1790Florescano, Enrico (2006). National Narratives in Mexico. Nancy T. Hancock (trans.), Raul Velasquez (illus.) (Edición en inglés de la Historia de las historias de la nación mexicana, ©2002 City:Taurus ed.). Norman: University of Oklahoma Press. ISBN 0-8061-3701-0. OCLC 62857841.. Representa los meses usados por los aztecas, que eran idénticos en sistema al calendario maya, pero con nombres diferentes. La piedra se talló durante el reinado del 6º monarca azteca en 1479 dedicada a la principal deidad de los aztecas: el sol. La piedra tiene tanto significado mitológico como astronómico. Pesa casi 25 toneladass, tiene un diámetro de 3,6 metros, y un grosor de 0,9.Crystallinks.com - Aztec calendar La cara del centro es el dios sol azteca, Señor del Cielo, Tonatiuh. Aunque esto no se ve muy bien en el juego, la deidad está sacando la lengua. Esto representa su deseo de beber la sangre de los sacrificios humanos. Los cuatro huecos donde están insertadas las placas Bacab, representan los cuatro Olin, las eras previas, también conocidas como Soles.El anillo más exterior a su vez representa los veinte días con nombre. Mayas Calendario Leer más: Tzolk'in, Mesoamerican Calendario de cuenta larga En la escena final de Submachine: 32 Chambers, aunque el calendario es azteca, las fechas presentes en el juego, 21 de diciembre de 2012 y 21 de diciembre de 7137, son una referencia al calendario maya de cuenta larga. El calendario de cuenta larga empieza en el día de creación del mundo (que es realmente el cuarto'), la cual es el 11 de agosto de 3114 a.C. Desde aquí hasta el comienzo de un nuevo ''piktun hay 1872000 días. Esto es 5125 años y 93.75 días (3 meses, 3 días y 18 horas). Esto situaría el final del siguiente mundo sobre el 25 de marzo de 7138, en lugar de la fecha que aparece en el juego (12 de diciembre de 7137). Dioses y deidades Leer más: Dioses y deidades de la Subred Hay muchas deidades diferentes representadas en el juego Submachine: 32 Chambers, y de hecho se muestran mucho mas grandes que en cualquier otro panteón específico. Tres deidades en particular son mencionadas por su nombre, y una aparece en el nombre de un objeto. La primera en aparecer es Ixtab, la diosa maya del suicidio. Tiene el papel de llevar a ciertos grupos de personas a un festín bajo el Árbol del Mundo. Los dos siguientes en ser nombrados son Ah Puch y Chak Chel. Ah Puch es el dios maya de la muerte y el gobernador de Mitnal, el inframundo más profundo. Chak Chel por su parte es la diosa del parto y el nacimiento, mientras que también es la diosa del mundo en el gran diluvio. Los Bacabs son un grupo de cuatro dioses, hijos de Itzamnaj e Ixchel. Chak Chel se cree que es una personificación de Ixchel. Los Bacabs sostenían el mundo sobre sus hombros, algo similar al dios griego Atlas, aunque los Bacabs no se quejaban. Jeroglíficos Véase también: Jeroglíficos mayas Los jeroglíficos mayas eran el método de escritura de la antga sociedad maya. Parece que los jeroglíficos se usaban especialmente para escribir el lenguaje Ch'olti', que parece haber sido la lengua principal de los mayas. Cunado se escribían otros lenguajes, también se usaban generalmente los glifos. En la actualidad se puede descifrar gran parte del lenguaje maya con bastante precisión. Los jeroglíficos mayas son logosilábicos: pueden ejercer tanto de sílaba como de palabra. Por ejemplo, el glifo de calendario MANIK’ también se usaba para representar la sílaba "chi". Los glifos se leen de derecha a izquierda y de arriba abajo, pero se organizaban normalmente en columnas de dos glifos. Cuando se unen dos glifos silábicos, el de más arriba se lee primero. Si ambos terminan en la misma vocal, la última de ellas desaparece. Por ejemplo na + ma => nam ( + => ) En el menú del juego los glifos que aparecen están todos localizados en la imagen de Wikipedia de los glifos palenques. Muchos de los glifos del juego parecen estar sacados del calendario y códices mayas, dándoles un nuevo significado. Por ejemplo, el símbolo parece casi exactamente el mismo que , que se refiere a un día del calendario Tzolk'in, kib'. Casos similares son , y que son similares a los glifos , y respectivamente, y todos corresponden a un día Tzolk'in. Todos los símbolos mencionados siguen el estilo de escritura simplificada de los nombre de los días usado en varios códices. Esto podría significar que la versión del lenguaje maya del universo Submachine es diferente a la de nuestro mundo. Lista de los jeroglíficos con nombre Jeroglífico Traducción dada Notas Ah Puch Ah Puch, Ah Pukuh Aire U... ( ), que también es un sufijo con el significado de tercera persona (él, ella, ello) o el posesivo (suyo, suya)John Montgomery Dictionary of Maya Hieroglyphs Aire nam, (na( ) + ma ( )) Caja Chak Chel Chak Chel Beber Fuego ...ni ( )John Montgomery Dictionary of Maya Hieroglyphs Felicitación Este glifo puede ser encontrado en la imagen de los glifos palenques de arriba. Parece referirse a una fecha.Introduction to Mayan Hieroglyphs por Harri Kettunen and Chritophe Helmke. Pages 46, 48 (50, 52). Ixtab Ixtab, nótese que el último glifo parece ser el mismo que el usado para Chak Chel (image:chakchelglyph.png) o alternativamente una ka ( ) Mole Refutación, denegación, rechazo Arena ...ni ( )John Montgomery Dictionary of Maya Hieroglyphs Diente Viento ma..., nótese que ma ( ) es un prefijo y sufijo negativo. Agua Lista de los jeroglíficos sin nombre Jeroglífico Notas Puede ser encontrado en el menú principal de Submachine: 32 Chambers así como en esta imagen. Este prefijo puede leerse como u''.Omniglot.com, article of Mayan script, The Mayan Syllabary.. Este prefijo puede ser interpretado como 4.Introduction to Maya Hieroglyphs by Harri Kettunen and Christophe Helmke], page 46 (50). -''- -''- Este prefijo parece referirse a una fecha.Introduction to Mayan Hieroglyphs by Harri Kettunen and Chritophe Helmke. Pages 46, 48 (50, 52). Este glifo parece referirse a una fecha (el día 0 del mes 0 de veinte días (Chuwennombre del día)).Introduction to Mayan Hieroglyphs por Harri Kettunen and Chritophe Helmke. Pages 46, 48 (50, 52). -''- -''- Este es el glifo , ''sak, que significa puro o blanco.Introduction to Maya Hieroglyphs por Harri Kettunen and Christophe Helmke, pages 90 (94) Relieves En Submachine: 32 Chambers, se puede encontrar el relieve de un humano, al parecer dirigiendo una nave espacial. Este tipo de relieve ha causado muchas teorías conspiratorias. Ha sido visto incluso como una prueba de los viajes interestelares de otras especies inteligentes a la Tierra. Además, ha sido especulado a partir de la imagen que los mayas tenían la tecnología para volar. En 1952 Ruz Lhuillier estaba excavando la escalera del Templo Pirámide cuando encontró un pasadizo sellado que llevaba a la cripta de enterramiento y el sarcófago del Rey K'inich Janaab' Pakal de Palenque. Esta fue la primera cripta de enterramiento encontrada en Centroamérica, e hizo iniciar un debate sobre si los mayas estaban de alguna manera conectados a Egipto. La tapa del sarcófago es una imagen del rey K'inich Janaab' Pakal. Se ha teorizado sobre si la tapa representa realmente a K'inich Janaab' Pakal cayendo a través de la Vía Láctea hacia el Inframundo, Xibalba. La cara detrás de él es el dios del agua de Xibalba. Estelas Véase también: Estela, Copán Las estelas son piedras conmemorativas o estatuas de madera, más largas que anchas. Normalmente tienen el nombre del evento o de los fallecidos si se trata de un funeral. La losa de piedra también tiene un relieve esculpido en ella. En Submachine: 32 Chambers, hay una réplica de la Estela N de Copán, Honduras. La Estela N fue construida en honor del decimoquinto rey de Copán, K'ak' Yipyaj Chan K'awiil, que se traduce aproximadamente a Concha Ahumada o Ardilla Ahumada. K'ak' Yipyaj Chan K'awiil gobernó por unos años después de que Copán tuviera un importante contratiempo: su decimotercer rey, Uaxaclajuun Ub'aah K'awiil, fue capturado y matado por la nación vasalla rebelde, Quiriguá. K'ak' Yipyaj Chan K'awiil y su hijo trabajaron mucho para obtener el poder de Copán. Nazca Véase también: Líneas de Nazca, cultura Nazca... La Habitación de Nazca de Submachine Network Exploration Experience está dedicada a los geoglifos de Nazca. Estas enormes formaciones, mejor conocidas como las líneas de Nazca, fueron creadas escarbando la capa oscura de suelo y revelando el suelo de tono más claro bajo ella. Estas imágenes son tan grandes que sólo pueden ser apropiadamente percibidas desde el aire. Su propósito verdadero es desconocido, pero las leyendas locales sugieren que fueron lugares de sacrificio para el dios nazca de la lluvia. Otra teoría popular es que las figuras son mapas estelares astronómicos, pero no hay suficiente evidencia para determinar si esto es cierto. En la Subred las líneas aparecen como petroglifos, brillando con una luz azul en la pared. Entre ellos están la Araña, el Cóndor y el Mono. Olmecas Véase también: Olmeca En Submachine: 32 Chambers, hay una aparición de una pieza de la cultura olmeca. En una de las 32 Cámaras se puede encontrar una colosal cabeza olmeca, que es el objeto olmeca más ampliamente reconocido. Las cabezas colosales son desde 1.47 metros hasta 3.4 metros de alto, y se estima que pueden pesar más de 50 toneladas. Se especula que esta cabeza representa alguna clase de jefe, vestido como los jugadores de los juegos de pelota centroamericanos. Ninguna de las cabezas es igual a otra, incluso cuando se han descubierto 17 de ellas. Están hechas de basalto volcánico, encontrado en la Sierra de los Tuxtlas. Toltecas Véase también: Tolteca, Chac Mool... Los Chac Mools que literalmente significa zarpas tronantes es el nombre dado a un tipo de estatua tolteca. Fueron hechas por los toltecas y otras culturas indígenas americanas en áreas de gran influencia tolteca. Los toltecas estaban en gran consideración por los aztecas como sus predecesores culturales, de manera similar a cómo Europa admira a Roma y Grecia como sus predecesores. El verdadero nombre de estas estatuas es desconocido en la actualidad. El Chac Mool representa una figura humana en una posición reclinada con la cabeza hacia arriba y girada hacia un lado, sosteniendo una bndeja sobre el estómago. El significado de la posición de la estatua también permanece desconocido. Estas estatuas eran encontradas a menudo en los templos. En Submachine 32 el Chac Mool sostiene un cáliz inicialmente vacío. Los jeroglíficos implican que la estatua rechaza beber agua. Esto es en realidad una pista, sugiriendo que en vez de agua preferiría arena. Oriente Medio Babilonia Hay una estatua en Submachine 4, posiblemente representando icónicamente a Murtaugh. Esta estatua parece estar chapada en oro. Hay una estatua similar en la Habitación de Pi en SNEE. Ambas estatuas representan dioses, aunque se desconoce cuáles exactamente. Mesopotamia Véase también: Zigurat... En las coordenadas 378 de Submachine Network Exploration Experience, hay un Zigurat. Un zigurat es un templo-torre mesopotámico, semejante a una pirámide. Los zigurats eran vistos como lugares de descanso de los dioses por muchos, y como tales no estaban destinados a la población común. Sólo los sacerdotes podían escalar a estos templos y atender a sus deberes. Parece que había santuarios en la cima de los zigurats. En el juego esto es espléndidamente representado con el portal colocado en la cima de la construcción. El material del Zigurat no parece ser mesopotámico, sin embargo, sino más bien al estilo del área del Ordenador Central en el Límite. Incluso las huellas de los lados de la torre son las mismas que las de esa área. Cultura germánica Véase también: Runas de Submachine La Submachine tiene muchos ejemplos de runas en ella. Estas runas normalmente son presentadas en conjuntos de 19 runas, aunque se han visto algunas versiones más cortas. Algunas de las runas son réplicas exactas de runas reales, y otras no se parecen a ningún símbolo escrito. El patrón mejor conocido de la Subred es por supuesto el conjunto de cuatro runas vistas en Submachine: Future Loop Foundation y Submachine 2: The Lighthouse. Se usan dos runas Futhark (ᛘ y ᛁ) que no usa las otras dos runas. En las runas dalecarlianas de 1706, esta palabra se traduciría como emniDalrunor.png, Wikipedia.", pero no hay indicación alguna de que esta sea la transliteración correcta, si es que la hay. No obstante, las runas también se usan en muchas otras partes de la Subred, como en los Sistemas de Defensa e incluso en el Núcleo. Originalmente las runas eran usadas por diferentes tribus germánicas. Se desarrollaron a partir del alfabeto etruscoRunic script - Wikipedia como un sistema de escritura independiente. Otros pueblos tomaron las runas e hicieron sus propias versiones posteriormente. Tradicionalmente las runas se usaban a menudo en varios rituales. Mediterráneo Etrusco .]] Hay estatuas de caballos en Submachine 0 y Submachine 4 de aspecto similar a los de la antigua civilización etrusca. Los caballos eran símbolos de fuerza en la sociedad etrusca, y a menudo se colocaban como pequeñas figuras metálicas en tumbas y templos. Roma/Grecia El Santuario de SNEE y Submachine 7 se asemeja mucho a un templo clásico, donde hay columnas dóricas y estructuras más pequeñas a menudo encontradas en estos templos. En Submachine 7, el Santuario ha sido semidestruido. En este juego se repite mucha de la arquitectura. En Submachine 7 hay también unas pocas estatuas de figuras romanas y griegas. Las estatuas representan: statue 1.png Statue 2.png Statue 3.png Statue 4.png * Una mujer desconocida. * Augusto - Un césar de Roma. * Eumaquia - Una sacerdotisa de Venus, y la matrona de un culto que adoraba a Augusto. * Tiberio - Otro césar de Roma, que gobernó cuando Eumaquia estaba aún viva.= Además, en Submachine Network Exploration Experience en el área 523, como referencia a Géminis, había dos estatuas sosteniendo espejos. Sus cabezas sostenían columnas jónicas, que se extendían arriba. Tres picas horizontales bloquean el acceso hacia arriba. Cultura popular ''Lost (Perdidos) El Avión de Perdidos (815 en SNEE) es un "easter egg" inspirado por la serie de TV ''Lost (en español Perdidos). Las coordenadas del área, 815, son una referencia al Vuelo Transoceánico 815. Este avión fue el que tuvo el accidente que llevó a los protagonistas de la serie a la isla perdida. Además, unos números se pueden encontrar en esta área. Estos números aparecen frecuentemente en la serie Lost, de la misma manera en que 32 lo hace en la serie Submachine. Los números son 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 y 42. Es interesante notar que el quinto número de la serie 23, es 32 al revés. Quizás esta sea una conexión de Submachine con Lost, pero es muy improbable. ''Matrix'' La cuchara que aparece en el Sótano de Submachine 1 se referencia en Submachine 3 de manera que está en semejanza directa con la escena de doblamiento de la cuchara de Matrix. En esa escena, un niño calvo explica que es imposible doblar una cuchara, ya que no existe. ''Tron'' Las líneas de energía y campos de fuerza de color azul que aparecen en Submachine 7 están inspirados por la película Tron, como revela el autor en uno de los secretos. ''Amanita game studios'' Mateusz Skutnik ha afirmado que las setas azules de Sub7 son una referencia tal estudio de juegos Amanita Design.Uno de los secretos de la Sección Bonus Super Secreta. Esto no es sólo por el nombre del estudio; también el logo de Amanita es el sombrero de una seta del género Amanita. Además, en muchos de sus juegos, como Samorost, aparecen setas. Amanita Design es un estudio de juegos independiente checo, liderado por Jakub Dvorský. Fue establecido en 2003. Sus juegos tienden a mezclar elementos dibujados y fotográficos. ''The Ring'' Véase también: The Ring The Ring (El Anillo) es una película de terror norteamericana dirigida por Gregor "Gore" Verbinski en 2002. El filme es un remake de la película japonesa llamada Ring (リング) que fue hecha en 1998. Ambas están basadas en la novela escrita por Kōji Suzuki (鈴木光司) en 1991. La novela y las películas se centran en una cinta de vídeo, que causa la muerte de todos los que la ven después de siete días. Cada una de las películas ha recibido buenas críticas. La habitación embaldosada (en la película, era el cuarto de observación de la chica) que aparece en el Faro parece la misma, así como el proyector de película instalado allí. Los últimos tres números de la matrícula del personaje Rachel en la película son 461, que son las coordenadas para las Cañerías del Faro en SNEE. Referencias Véase también * Flora de la Subred * Dioses y deidades de la Subred * Cubertería de la Subred en:Cultural Influences Categoría:Miscelánea